


O Come All Ye Faithful

by ElissaApocalypto



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bad Decisions, Bondage, Dominance, Electrical Play, F/F, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Impact Play, Latex, Post Season 7, References to Depression, References to PTSD, Teacher/Student Roleplay, mistress/servant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-02-01 22:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21376330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElissaApocalypto/pseuds/ElissaApocalypto
Summary: Buffy and Faith begin hooking up after the Slayers move to Britain. But with their troubled pasts and a master vampire prowling the moors, can their new relationship survive the trials to come?
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Buffy Summers, Kennedy/Willow Rosenberg
Comments: 10
Kudos: 31
Collections: Pen15 is Mightier Holiday Gift Exchange 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rippergiles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rippergiles/gifts).

> Author’s Note: This story takes place post Season 7 and is canon-compliant with the show, and with the end of Angel, as far as I remember, but not the comics. I like a lot of stuff from the follow-up comics, but I’m not sure if my giftee has read them, and that makes a lot less material I have to wrestle with too. Thanks to my beta PotionsChemist!

Three Months After The Destruction of Sunnydale: Late September

“Ugh, I could really use some action,” Faith Lehane muttered as she trudged towards the dojo of the Slayers’ compound.

The dojo was much like every other building in the compound, just a simple painted concrete cube that grew out of the Scottish moorland. They didn’t have much money, so this was the best Xander was able to design. It was an easy project, what with the army of super-strong women who helped him put his blueprints into practice, but the lack of funds made for buildings with no aesthetic frills.

Faith was on her way to her sparring session with Buffy. The young women they taught at this remote campus improved quickly, but even Kennedy, the strongest fighter of the new Slayers, couldn’t keep up with the years of experience their teachers possessed. To keep their edge, the two veteran Slayers would get together on the pads and go a few rounds every night.

Fighting always made Faith horny. The rush of adrenaline, being inches away from her opponent, the skin-to-skin contact, it sparked everything her mind and body associated with sex, and she couldn’t ignore it. Looked like this would be yet another day where she’d take care of herself. Not that she didn’t enjoy masturbating, but after a while, it made her feel lonely.

Two months ago, she still would have had Robin to help her with these urges, but he dumped her, citing a growing frustration with her “lack of emotional involvement” or some nonsense. She enjoyed his maturity and cool temper, which was a breath of fresh air after the man-children and scumbags she’d dated before him. Still, that didn’t stop that relationship from blowing up in her face, just like all the others. 

The brunette felt the blessed relief of heat as she entered the building. It was cold and rainy outside. She didn’t see Buffy when she entered the locker room, so she assumed the smaller blonde Slayer was already out on the mats or running a little late. She took off her tank top and jeans and slid into a basic black sports bra and gym shorts.

She entered the white-walled studio and saw her friend already on the gray mats, wearing a similar all-black outfit, warming up with a little yoga. “Hey B, I gotta go get some water. Wouldn’t want you fighting my dessicated husk,” she called across the room. 

Faith filled her water bottle from the sink and took a few gulps. After taking a moment to luxuriate in the feeling of the chilled liquid filling her mouth and passing down her throat, she joined Buffy on the mats and began her own warmup.

This evening’s contest started much like any other night. The two traded blows, occasionally one or the other could sneak a quick multiple strike combination under their opponent’s guard, which sent the recipient reeling. Sometimes they’d be standing and sometimes one would knock the other down, and they’d wrestle on the mats. Very little distinguished this night from every other night before and most of the nights after.

One thing changed this time, and that made all the difference. When they were about to fall onto the mats, Faith having lost her footing after a leg sweep from Buffy, Faith tried something new. She found purchase with one foot, not enough to keep her balance, but enough to push off weakly towards her opponent.

That push was enough to close the short distance between the two combatants, and Faith wrapped her left arm around Buffy’s waist, her right arm around the back, grabbing the blonde’s right shoulder. Faith’s greater mass pulled them both to the pads before Buffy could react.

At the moment of impact, both women locked eyes. In the next moment, they realized how beautiful those eyes were. The moment after that, their lips closed the short distance between themselves and met. That contact sent lightning down their spines and thunder through their chests, and suddenly, no moment meant more than that one.

After the initial contact, Faith’s lips slid down, and her teeth seized Buffy’s bottom lip gently and tugged. When she let go, their lips met again. Buffy placed her hand against the back of the other woman’s head and softly pressed their faces closer together. 

Their lips parted and their tongues slid gently past each other. In the next two minutes or so, though it felt like time would never return to its normal speed, they kissed, deeper and deeper. Abruptly, they were brought back to reality and a normal perception of time when their brains processed what they had just done.

They pulled away from each other, wordlessly standing up and walking to the showers, Faith in the lead. They tried to not acknowledge it as they removed the sweat and grime from their skin, but Faith couldn’t fight an urge to sneak a peek at the nude form of her friend — something she’d never been curious about before. 

Faith caught Buffy’s eyes roaming over her ample curves. Taking her cues from Buffy, Faith let her eyes stray down, ogling the blonde’s stunning form, but when both realized what the other was doing, they returned their gazes to their own bodies and finished washing up as quickly as possible, redressing in their street clothes.

The walk back to the dorms was also silent and seemed ten times longer than the brief moment of joy they’d shared earlier.

The next morning, as Faith turned off her alarm and wiped the sleep out of her eyes, she saw Buffy waiting by the door. 

“We need to talk,” was all she said.

  
  
  
  


Six Months After the Destruction of Sunnydale: December 17th 3:00 PM

Buffy Summers took the letter from Faith off her nightstand and read it again. The envelope holding the letter read, in Faith’s barely readable scrawl, “For Buffy, From Faith”.

Buffy hadn’t been able to resist opening the envelope immediately after her (was girlfriend the right word?) left. Maybe. They never used that word to describe their relationship to other people or even amongst themselves, but it did seem to fit. Or, it had, until Faith had vanished, leaving only the letter written in blue pen on a folded piece of printer paper.

Even if she hadn’t been able to stop re-reading the letter, Buffy had at least been able to stop herself from running after Faith when she’d opened the missive. She’d waited, though it had been difficult not to run after her. She felt like a stranger in her own life. Not having the loud New Englander around had sent her reeling in a way no villain ever had.

She packed her things in seconds, having plenty of practice from all the times she’d filled her bags to go before reminding herself that she had to give Faith the space she needed. 

She didn’t know if the conversation she’d soon have with her maybe girlfriend at the end of this trip would be what the two of them needed to build a future together, or the end of it all. Buffy certainly couldn’t stop thinking about the latter possibility. There was nothing to do but get in her junker of a used car, the one she’d bought after her previous car had been swallowed by the Hellmouth, and blast some tunes from the cassette player. She had to try not to think about the worst possible outcomes during the hour drive to the cabin Faith was staying at.


	2. Chapter 2

Late September

“So what are we going to do about last night?” queried Buffy.

“I don’t know. It was fun, but do we really have to do anything at all? Seems kind of early in the day for Feelings Sharing Story Time to me,” said Faith.

“What are you two talking about?” said Kennedy, who had just peeked her head around the door.

“Nothing Kennedy, it’s um… a private disciplinary hearing,” Buffy mumbled as she shut the door in the young Slayer’s face and moved to sit on the bed.

“Fine, B, if you really want to know, I’ve been lonely, and what happened last night was weird, but I liked it. I haven’t done much with girls, but when Spike told me you weren’t a complete snooze in bed, I have to admit I was intrigued.” Buffy winced at the mention of her departed lover. “Sorry, didn’t mean to bring up bad memories. But if we’re going to do this, let’s just keep it casual, to blow off some steam.”’

“Ok, sounds good.” If Faith had bothered to look at Buffy’s face, she might have seen the flicker of worry that passed across it.

That evening, they tried showering together after their training session; it was lovely just feeling their hands tracing the curves and taut muscle of each other’s bodies. They were about to start having sex when they heard a few of the younger Slayers approaching the building. They decided that it would be best to not give the girls a live sex show.

They went to Buffy’s room together as quickly as they could while avoiding prying eyes. They started making out on the bed, and then Faith pulled away for a second to whisper, “You gonna fuck me or what, Summers?” 

Then it was off to the races.

Shirts were off in seconds. Their bodies rubbed intimately against each other as they fiddled with bra clasps. Buffy got Faith’s off first and went to work exploring the spectacular bust she discovered beneath the fabric. Faith figured out the clasp of Buffy’s bra about ten seconds later and let it fall to the bed. She couldn’t do much with what she had revealed, owing to the smaller woman’s eager attention blocking her path, so she laid back on the pillows, ready to enjoy what came next.

Buffy traced circles around one nipple, then the other with kisses, nibbles, and licks. Her mouth flew down to the nipple itself and bit down hard. It wasn’t hard enough to draw blood, but more than enough to draw a gasping moan of pain and pleasure from her partner as she worried the sensitive pink flesh. Encouraged by the sounds she heard, the blonde did the same to the other nipple, eliciting a similar delightful noise.

“I think you missed a spot,” Faith croaked, as she bluntly indicated what her words had only implied by shoving her own hand inside her tight jeans, reaching for her own clit.

“Are you sure you deserve that?” Buffy said with a wink as she traced a trail of kisses down the brunette’s body and removed her pants and underwear in a few swift motions.

“Stop teasing me!” Faith moaned

“I don’t know, seems to me like you’ve been awfully naughty?” Buffy teased.

“Oh, fuck… yes, I’ve been very naughty… but I FUCKING NEED IT SO BAD!”

“Well, far be it from me to fail in assisting a woman in need. I wouldn’t be much of a Slayer if I didn’t help someone in need, now would I?”

Buffy slid down between her partner’s legs. She started by sucking gently on the lips, then softly grazing them with her teeth. Her tongue entered Faith and traversed as far as it could inside her. Her tongue continued its exploration, traveling up to gently lathe over the clit. Her mouth closed around the sensitive bud and its hood, and she gave it a good, hard suck. Faith shuddered and sighed in contentment. 

Buffy pulled back with a wink at her frustrated companion as she dug for a toy in her nightstand. She removed a lavender vibrator from the drawer. The device’s smooth contours suggested a phallus with its tapering head and long shaft, but was much more like an abstract sculpture than anything that had ever been attached to a human being. It also had a curve at the far end so that it could provide clitoral stimulation when fully inside.

She pressed the recessed button that set the toy vibrating. It began to gently pulse against Faith’s inner thigh as Buffy trailed it against her warm flesh, coming so close that she felt her outer lips begin to move with buzzing motion of the toy. But every time it got close, Buffy pulled back.

Faith had an epiphany in those seconds of wanting. The thought was this: she’d never been denied sexually, not once during any moment of the wild and varied sexual encounters she’d had. There were certainly men and a few women she’d wanted to have sex with that weren’t interested in her, chief among them Angel. But no one who she’d fucked had ever taken their time with her like Buffy was. Some lasted quite long, some would give her assistance with her own orgasm, and of course some had just left her completely high and dry. Much as she hated to admit it, this woman was giving her an experience that was new and surprisingly enjoyable, though she did usually prefer to take charge of her sexual encounters. If that small purple friend of Buffy’s didn’t get inside her soon, she might lose it.

As Faith was about to finish her thought, the object slid up her thigh and began to slowly slide inside her. She gulped as the toy went deeper and deeper inside, until the head and curved back rested against her g-spot and clit simultaneously. Waves of pleasant sensation traveled through her pussy as she laid back and half-closed her eyes in joy. Buffy mounted her, adjusting their positions so that her own clit was against the back of the implement and moving a few pillows so that Faith could still lay comfortably.

“Turn it up higher,” Faith grunted as the two embraced.

“Not yet.”

Their lips met and Faith could only think about how much she wanted this woman, how much she craved her touch, how much she needed the release that only a woman she’d once fought tooth and nail could give her at this moment. As their mouths moved against one another, she stopped thinking about these ideas and began to simply feel them in the depths of her reptile brain. The soft vibrations kept them both on the edge, never reaching that moment of bliss. 

For all Faith knew, it could have been five minutes or five years before she felt Buffy’s hand sneak between their bodies. Buffy lifted her hips, creating space so she could turn the knob, raising the intensity several notches.

The sensations were no longer calming; the more violent movements of the device bringing both women closer to completion. Their kisses and touches increased in ferocity and desperation as they inched closer. They breathed harder, their hearts beat faster, their bodies trembled as they teetered on the edge. Faith was the first to lose control.

Faith screamed an incoherent stream of joyful cuss words as she melted under the energy of one of the best orgasms she’d ever felt. Every muscle in her body tensed and relaxed, tensed and relaxed, for what felt like dozens of repetitions, as electrical joy coursed up her spine. With a final spasm, all her muscles went limp and she collapsed in a haze.

Buffy continued to ride her and the vibrator for a few seconds more before she too felt her orgasm come on. She immediately deflated, no longer able to hold herself up, and clung to the exhausted form of Faith. She rasped words of joy, almost as obscene as Faith’s had been, into the other woman’s ears. Her body shook with the paroxysms that flowed through her, until they finally subsided. She had enough energy to turn the vibrator off and slip it gently out of her partner, but that was all before her body came to rest on top of Faith.

They basked in the afterglow for several minutes, just holding each other, barely even thinking, before Buffy finally broke the silence.

“So how was that for you, Faith?”

Faith’s mind swirled with the possibilities the past few days had opened up, filled with so much promise, and yet slightly tainted with the terror of allowing herself to be vulnerable as well. But she quieted the voices of doubt in her head and said the only words that could describe her experience.

“Five by five.”

  
  
  
  


December 17 5:00 PM

Buffy drummed along to the music blaring from the ailing speakers of her ancient vehicle. She was going about ten miles over the speed limit since there weren’t usually cops on this road, and she just couldn’t wait any longer.

She didn’t know what she could do to make everything better when she saw Faith. Would there be _ anything _ she could do? After all the tragedies that crashed into her life, seemingly without end, she just wanted this to work, for there to be one part of her life that wasn’t a waking nightmare, that wasn’t always _ this _ close to blowing up in her face.

She wanted it for Faith too. Sure, some of the catastrophes that blew through Faith’s life were her own fault. But so many of the issues... she didn’t deserve any more than Buffy. Both women risked their lives many times over to save the world. Didn’t they deserve at least a little happiness?

“Pull over,” she heard Willow’s voice say telepathically.

“Just a second,” she thought, “I’m almost at the exit, let me get off the freeway first.”

“Okay.”

“Now what did you need to tell me?”

“Well, Buff, I’ve got some bad news.”


	3. Chapter 3

Early October

Faith felt strangely comforted by the leather restraints that held her tightly to the bed by way of her wrists and ankles, stretching her arms and legs. When Buffy suggested bondage, she hadn’t been sure. She’d tied up a few men in her time, but never let anyone do the same for her. 

But over the past few weeks of hooking up, she found that relinquishing power in the bedroom freed her in an ironic way. Not that she wouldn’t mouth off to Buffy or take control when a good idea occurred to her; it was just nice to not always feel the need to prove her sexual prowess or fight for her own orgasm. She knew she satisfied her partner and that her partner took care of her.

Buffy checked the cuffs a final time, asking her if anything felt uncomfortable, and she confirmed that everything felt all right. They went over the limits they’d negotiated beforehand. Buffy gave her some water at her request. Then she gave Faith a soft kiss and began her work.

Buffy took out a smaller black cloth bag from the maroon duffel where she kept her toys. She removed ten metal claws from the small black parcel. Each one was made from a single piece of steel, curved to fit her fingers perfectly and sharpened on the edges and points.

She traced the points of the claws across Faith’s shoulders, following a path that led down to her breasts. The fingers moved counter-clockwise around the edges, and the thumbs clockwise around the nipples. Buffy lifted her hands and placed them atop Faith’s head. First starting at the crown then sliding to the base, then drawing random whorls across her scalp.

Faith felt a bolt of pleasure crackle down her spine at the sensations of the meditative motions her partner made against her skin. Her body and brain melted into a puddle of ecstatic goo. Every muscle in her body relaxed, and she watched the gleaming metal dart past her vision and alight on her stomach.

They played about her abdomen for a moment, before tracing a path down to her vulva. Sometimes, Buffy’s hands would dance across her mound, inner thigh, or even as far south as her knees, moving in the same way as before. But every so often, they would do more, sometimes running on the flat side of the cold metal, and sometimes tightly squeezing a small amount of flesh between all the claws on one hand. Faith began to make whispered noises of joy under the attention, melting into the bed.

Buffy pulled back for a moment and placed a small rectangular black box into her back pocket. It looked much like the boxes used to transmit and receive signals for wireless microphones. It connected to her violet wand, a compact electrical toy that plugged into the wall. Normally, it sent a variable charge through an assortment of conductive attachments, the charge depending on the settings of the device and the size of the point of contact, smaller points creating more intense sensations. With the box in her pocket, it made her whole body a conductor, allowing her to shock her partner with a touch of her body or any conductive toy she held, including her claws, while also providing her with a small shock of her own.

She started slowly, at low power, using the flat side of the claws to brush gently up Faith’s calves. Faith felt a warm tingling sensation on her bare flesh that brought a smile to her face. Sometimes Buffy would poke Faith with one of her pointer fingers and it would send a bolt of painful electric fire into the bound woman’s skin. Faith would yelp when it happened, but the shit-eating grin never left her face. They both reveled in the pain.

When both women became Slayers, they hadn’t enjoyed the pain. For Faith, it reminded her of parts of her past she wanted to forget. For Buffy, she remembered all the times people told her that it was bad, that nothing good came of such feelings. But as they answered the call to fight evil, they discovered the catharsis that came from pain and violence. Sometimes the violence they were had to dole out as part of their calling brought up conflicted feelings, early on in Buffy and later with Faith, as she began to realize the destructive patterns she could so easily fall into. Buffy found unhealthy ways to engage in that with Spike, though they eventually healed their relationship before he had made his sacrifice. Now, the two women had found that in each other, a way to channel their destructive impulses into something that brought joy to both instead of heartache.

Buffy tweaked the settings on the device, turning it up, before moving into position to kiss her partner. First, she laid a soft peck on the lips. They both felt the slight pain of the touch.

“Was that good for you?” Buffy whispered into Faith’s ear.

“Damn, couldn’t you tell?”

“Fair enough, but I have to make sure a stone cold fox like you is having a good time. Otherwise, you might not let me do any more fun stuff to you. And that would be an awful shame. Cuffs feeling good, no tingling in your hands or feet?”

“Five by five, B.”

“Well, in that case, if I don’t need to do any more checking in, I guess it’s back to the fun!” she said as her hands darted to squeeze Faith’s breasts, giving her a shock less intense than the single claws earlier, but still quite strong. Faith squealed indignantly but kept smiling.

Buffy continued her hand ballet with the claws, making intricate movements across Faith’s legs, alternating between fast and slow, thigh and calf. Faith fell deeper and deeper into subspace as waves of endorphins washed away her worries. It touched her in ways the high of every drink or drug she’d ever tried hadn’t been able to. 

The claws ascended to the tops of Faith’s thighs, and they landed briefly on her outer lips. As the electricity arced into the sensitive flesh, it cleared Faith’s head enough that she noticed Buffy removing the claws soon after. Still electrified, Buffy’s bare hands parted the petals of Faith’s intimate flower. As the tongue entered and played inside her, she felt the peace that always accompanied this moment of shared intimacy, combined with the new sensations of current flowing through her pussy. Buffy was leading her down the path to an orgasm, and she eagerly followed.

Her tongue made its exit, her fingers replacing it inside Faith. Buffy’s mouth slid up higher, directing her attention to Faith’s clit. Two fingers explored inside her until they found their destination at the gentle rise of the g-spot. As Buffy’s mouth provided stimulation outside, her fingers on the inside, small arcs of electricity made a tiny thunderstorm around her pussy. Faith felt her breath quicken and her heart race.

It wasn’t just the carnival of new experiences and feelings happening down south that made her come. It was a moment where she realized she now possessed something she never dreamed was possible. Between her legs rested someone who was just as much of a freak in bed as she was, but someone who actually cared about her. She wondered if she’d ever find the L-word comfortable in her mind or her heart, but whatever happened, this was special. Maybe with her enhanced strength, she could rip these cuffs off the bed and free herself, but she didn’t want to leave. Confinement at the hands of someone who respected her, and would never hurt her in ways she didn’t enthusiastically want, freed her. For once in her life, she felt safe.

All of these thoughts breezed through her mind at the speed of light. Not all of them resided in her conscious mind, but as they sped around in her brain, she gave in. Just like the tiny meteorological phenomena that crackled around her pussy, a cloudburst exploded inside her, and everything was going to get wet. She shook in the restraints and began to scream louder than she thought she ever could. She’d never squirted before, and it was a little scary, but she couldn’t fight it. A torrent exploded from between her legs and soaked Buffy’s face, the sheets, and even got a little bit of the carpet in the blast.

When Faith stopped spasming, Buffy disrobed, then put her tight skirt back on, keeping the box inside her pocket. She then climbed over Faith, electricity arcing from her skin as parts of their bodies gently touched. She sat on Faith’s face and prepared for her own release.

Faith kissed and sucked the nether lips of her partner, who was already wet and ready. She was long past the point where the crackling energy brought her anything but jubilation.

As she worked, she was given the pleasure of hearing the effect of her efforts on Buffy. The first contact returned a sharp intake of breath. As she continued, the sounds increased in frequency and volume, starting to include Faith’s name and some of the most foul profanity she’d ever heard. And she’d heard a lot. She had her face deep inside Buffy’s pussy, but if she’d been free to do so, she would have smiled. 

Soon, Buffy was approaching orgasm. Faith stopped for about 30 seconds as a joking payback for the earlier orgasm denial, but honestly, she just loved hearing that girl moan, so she was back at it in moments. The squeals began to intensify again as soon as she returned. It didn’t take much to get Buffy going; she was plenty horned up from her own sensations and the intimacy of watching Faith come under her own attentions.

Buffy’s orgasm was not as oceanic as Faith’s had been, but it still stunned Faith as she lay under the other woman. The blonde screamed bloody murder, began to tremble above Faith. She swayed as she came and finally collapsed atop her partner.

After recovering, Buffy undid the straps of the leather cuffs. The two women cuddled together on the bed, holding each other tightly beneath a thin blanket.

“I’m always surprised by you, B. Always hiding something in those sleeves of yours, even when you don’t have sleeves on.”

“I’m full of surprises. Probably wouldn’t be alive if I wasn’t. What you don’t know about me could fill a library, Ms. Lehane, and I can’t wait to show it to you.”

“Sounds like a fun ride.”

“So there is something I wanted to ask you. Can we tell Willow and Kennedy? Willow is my best friend, and I just keep thinking of all the times keeping secrets hurt us all. I know you don’t want to tell everybody. I just want someone to talk to about all this and not keep it all inside.”

“Maybe. Yeah. I guess. Definitely. I was gonna say no, but you’re right. If I tell the girls, I suddenly become the freaking queer icon for them, and I just can’t deal with that. Maybe someday, but not today. But it’d be nice to have people who know, who we can talk to. I need some icons of my own.”

The next day, they told their friends, and it was nice. Over the next few months, the four women built friendships with each other, stronger than before, sharing things that they never could with others. But that first night, it was just nice that other people knew something of what they had shared, and that was more than enough.

  
  
  
  


December 17 5:15 PM

“So what’s up, Will?” Buffy asked as she sat in her car, parked on the narrow shoulder.

“It’s about Faith. Giles and I heard some news from our contacts that there was a master vampire named Maitland in the area. We hadn’t told you because nothing solid had materialized yet. But we just got a message from her. We found a man’s drained body with a photo of Faith in chains pinned to it.”

“Ugh. Why are vampires always so extra? I guess I’ll keep going to the cabin, see if I can pick up any clues. And yes I’ll call for backup if I need it. Wouldn’t want to upset Mama Will, now would I?”

“Not the first time you’ve done something stupidly dangerous on your own. I just want my Buffy un-dead please. I mean, not undead, you know what I mean. Just stay alive.”

“Don’t I always?”

“I guess, except those times you didn’t?”

“I got better.”

“Yeah I know. I just worry sometimes, you know?”

“Yeah I do. I worry about you too.”

Buffy put the car back into gear and continued her trip. It was about 15 minutes more on the winding backroad before she reached the abandoned holiday camp Faith had indicated in her letter. There was a line of small chalets and Buffy saw that the building she sought was on the immediate left, and she parked next to Faith’s car.

She inspected the other woman’s car as best she could without a key. Nothing seemed disturbed, although with the car as cluttered with food wrappers as it was, it was anyone’s guess. She walked up to the door of the building and tried the handle. It was unlocked and swung in with some difficulty on its rusty hinges.

Darkness shrouded the room. Buffy fumbled around until she finally discovered the position of the light switch. When the light clicked on, she saw what a detective might call, in the greatest of understatements, “signs of a struggle.” It didn’t take a close eye to notice the aftermath of the fight that had happened. Most likely, the drawers of the massive, cheaply-made dresser that now lay on the ground were tossed after the fight, but all the other damage could signify nothing else but a fever-pitched battle.

Directly across the room, the far wall caved in with the impact of a thrown humanoid body. Some of the knives from the adjoining kitchen lay on the floor, tossed after fulfilling their use as improvised weapons. After entering the room and closing the door behind her, she saw broken furniture, overturned lamps, tacky impressionist prints knocked clean off the walls, and all by its lonesome, a piece of paper on the floor.

She picked up the sheet and examined it. Scrawled as if by a quill pen, or maybe a massive claw, in the brownish red of dried blood, the paper read, “It’s too late. I have you now, my dear!”

Almost immediately, she heard the sound of the door knob turning. From deeper within the house, she heard the fire exit door open as well. She grabbed a leg from one of the shattered chairs to use as a stake. The door burst open as the first few vampires ran inside, and she could hear others barging through the house from the rear entrance. At least a dozen more vampires outside pressed at the narrow entrance. From the sounds she heard, it seemed likely a multitude teemed outside, blocked from her vision by the mass of inhumanity at the door. The noise from the ones coming from the other side of the house to flank her became almost deafening and she could no longer count the number of footsteps. She ran to the farthest corner from the door, hoping to limit how many opponents could face her at one time and hoped this wouldn’t be her last stand.


	4. Chapter 4

Mid-October

“Now, are you ready to serve me, you mewling quim?”

“Yes, Mistress, what is your pleasure?”

Faith would scarcely have believed that she’d ever be crawling naked at the feet of Buffy Summers. As she watched the smaller woman strut around in an onyx latex catsuit and matching platform boots, not to mention the riding crop she held in her hand, she hardly believed that the woman she knew from before they started hooking up could even own such things. As she looked up at Buffy, the beauty of her petite partner struck her. Before their first kiss, she hadn’t even thought of Buffy in a sexual way, at least not consciously. But now that they’d smashed the wall between themselves, along with everything else about her partner that brought her joy, the woman was fucking hot! Or perhaps the outfit that hugged every inch of Buffy’s tight body and screamed at Faith “Tear me off!” had caused these feelings. The world may never know.

“Polish my boots until they sparkle,” came the words from her Mistress’s black-painted lips.

Buffy sat in a chair they’d found at a jumble sale at a church one afternoon, near the warehouse store where they bought the supplies for the compound. The chair had seen better days, but they had both fallen in love with it. High backed and painted the ivory hue of bone with comfortable embroidered cushioning on the back, seat and arms, it commanded any room it was put into, and that was even before considering its unique decoration. Adorning the front of the arms and atop the back of the chair sat several painstakingly made and realistic skulls. The frame that held up the ones on the back featured several protruding spikes.

Faith brought out the bag of bootblacking supplies that waited beneath the chair. As she worked the cloth, spreading the dark glossy polish across the boots, she raised her warm brown eyes to meet Buffy’s own emerald ones, the two women sharing a smile that broke through the mask of the roleplay for a few moments. She finished her work wordlessly, whistling to herself as she polished.

“Good job, young lady. It’s so hard to find good help these days. The last one to do your job lives in the dungeon now. Such a shame about that one. If you listen closely, you can hear her screams; unfortunately no matter how thick we make these walls, they can’t quite muffle it. But it does help to keep the rest in line.”

“Yes, Mistress,” she said, head down, stifling a laugh. Buffy did lay it on a bit thick, but it was fun.

“I like you. I think we can promote you to the role of body servant. Remove my boots and massage my feet.”

Feet were not Faith’s favorite, but she could see how much her partner enjoyed it, and that mattered most. As she worked lavender-scented oil into Buffy’s feet, the other woman moaned as the tension she held inside melted away. Buffy pulled up the tight material up, revealing her calves, and indicated that Faith should continue the massage higher up. Faith worked deep into the muscles, paid some attention to the pressure point on the back of the calf, which caused a small cry of pain, but relaxed the muscles with ease.

“I think your skills may even be wasted in this role. In view of your admirable service, I shall reward you with the greatest honor you can ever obtain — the opportunity to serve your Mistress sexually. Will you accept this honor?”

Faith nodded.

“Excellent. Replace my boots, then you may unzip your Mistress’s garment and find the devices you will use to please me. You servants are so lustful, I am sure you do not need to be taught which device corresponds to which orifice; you must have experience. But before you do, prepare the front with your mouth and the rear with your fingers. You will see the gloves and lubrication you require, as well. I will instruct you when I am ready.”

Faith returned the boots to Buffy’s feet as delicately as she could, though she did struggle for a moment with the fiddly buckles. Next, she climbed on top of her Mistress and slowly began to unzip the garment. First, her small rounded breasts were partially exposed, then the midriff, the pussy, then finally her tight ass.

“The vulva is the first area that needs attention. I’m sure a pretty girl like you must know the ways of such intimacies. If you do not, there is of course always the option of the dungeon. Do not disappoint me or I will wreak such vengeance upon you, that you cannot even begin to imagine. Is that clear?” She gave a warning shot from the crop across Faith’s shoulders to punctuate the statement.

“Yes, Mistress. I shall not fail you.”

Faith pressed her face between Buffy’s legs. The feeling of the warm depths of her lover’s body against her head, and the soft sensations of her own full breasts rubbing back and forth against the soft velvety upholstery of the chair — she could die happy in that position alone. But she knew she had to get to the work at hand, for if not she would face her partner whipping her into shape more or less literally. Not to say that wouldn’t be fun, but today was not for that. The feeling of usefulness she found in service scenes made her happy in ways she had not expected. Perhaps because, up until very recently, she hadn’t been much use to anyone.

Her mouth closed gently around the hood of Buffy’s clit, giving it a gentle suck, which brought out a mild sound of approval from above her. She worked tongue and lips around her partner’s pussy, feeling the warmth and intimacy of the moment. Something about burying her face in such a deeply personal space could not fail to bring her close to her partners. She loved how it felt when her partner would approach an orgasm and wrap her thighs around Faith’s head. Feeling the warmth as they melded into one person created intimacy for her in a way that little else did. 

Buffy’s thighs spasmed around her head, and a warm feeling spread throughout Faith’s body. Even with her ears covered by those same body parts, she could hear the keening cry of Buffy’s delight as the other woman came. The satisfaction of a job well done filled Faith up like a Bad Dragon.

“Good work, my beautiful maid. You have completed the preparations to my specifications. This comprises, of course, but your first task of several, so we must continue on quickly to the next. Place the first device inside me.”

“The first device” was the purple dildo they’d used on their first night in the same bed. Faith turned the device to a low setting and played it across Buffy’s inner thighs, which resulted in a few quick strikes to the shoulders with the crop, a reminder that it belonged inside her Mistress and a command to turn it up a few notches. Faith dutifully did so with a playful grin across her face.

“Now, step away for a moment, my dear. Allow me to rearrange myself so you can best access the regions needed for the third and fourth tasks. Only a moment. You have leave to put on your gloves and retrieve the lubricant.”

Buffy turned around, bracing her arms on the armrests, her abs against the front of the chair, and her well-formed rear end now facing out. Before Buffy moved, Faith swooped in and found the box of gloves and bottle of anal lube. While Buffy changed position, Faith placed the black nitrile gloves on her delicate hands before squirting a generous amount of the fluid into her left hand.

The first finger went in easily, and Faith began to work it around the edges of the nerve-rich rectal cavity. Buffy made grunts of delight at the entrance. Then Faith wriggled in the second with a little more effort as the opening began to relax. She continued to press against the walls, stimulating the nerves and continuing to stretch the opening. She squirted some more lube inside, and squeezed in a third finger. She heard Buffy’s breath catch in her throat and her voice rasped encouragement.

The fourth finger presented a bit more of a challenge. Even with quite a bit of slickness it refused to go in. Faith used her free hand and began to massage Buffy’s shoulder, whispering calming words into her companion’s ear. Once she felt Buffy relax beneath the soft words and touch, she gave the fourth finger one more shot, and it found its way in with relative ease.

“There we find the third task complete! Thank you, my faithful servant. Please proceed with the final task.” 

At this point the sweaty and flushed blonde still maintained her air of command, but Faith smiled to see the effect her labors had produced. She found the rosy pink silicone buttplug of a healthy depth and girth that featured vibrating options available via a dial on the flared base.

Faith squirted on a liberal dose of lube on the plug and spread it around with her spare hand. She pressed the tip of the plug inside, using the fingers already there to hold the passage open, until finally all the fingers were gone and only silicone remained. Bit by bit, she slipped it in, occasionally murmuring kind words to help Buffy relax or adding some more lube, until the outermost sphincter closed around the base.

“To what intensity shall I set the devices, Mistress?”

Buffy answered, and when Faith heard the numbers, her mouth gaped almost as large as Buffy’s asshole. But she remembered her role and dutifully set both toys as high as they would go.

The effects were instantaneous. Buffy started to give a keening wail. Faith saw her Mistress’s legs tremble and quake and grabbed her by the waist before she could fall, but all she really succeeded in doing was bringing them both safely to the floor.

Faith held Buffy’s shuddering body tightly until a few orgasms had passed, then, while still embracing her with one arm, she pulled out the toys and turned them off. She continued to hold on to Buffy tightly for a long time. When Buffy had caught her second wind, she rose from the bed and spoke again.

“Servant, a passion rises in me now that I must slake. Your service also requires a greater show of appreciation than I have yet shown you. Bring me the last item beneath the chair. I had no thought that I might find such a servant as you, but you deserve this.”

Faith crawled back towards the chair and pulled out the final item, a leather strap-on harness that already held a thick vibrating dildo. As she pulled it out, she saw that the dildo stretched a little farther back, where it could enter into the giving partner and give them a little stimulation as well.

“Please assist me in getting ready, my pretty maid.”

“Of course, Mistress.”

Faith maneuvered the toy inside of Buffy until the front of the harness lay flush against her mound. She wrapped the leather around the slim waist, between the legs and the firm cheeks, adjusting the buckles until the whole contraption fit snugly around her lover’s body. Buffy stretched seductively, putting her arms behind her head and thrusting in a way that suggested pleasures beyond belief.

“Lay down on the bed and await my coming.”

Faith sniggered at the double entendre, which earned another few hits with the crop. 

“None of this unnecessary levity, where is the obedient girl of a few moments ago?”

Faith did as she was told, with a smirk still on her face, and she could hardly bear the anticipation. Only a few minutes passed before Buffy approached the bed, but to Faith it felt like hours.

Faith felt Buffy spread her legs and press the rod inside her. It was a high-quality piece with a soft outside and a solid center that felt almost real. Buffy flicked the switch that started small vibrations. She leaned in to kiss Faith, and their mouths connected warmly. They kissed intimately as Buffy plunged in deep and hard. One of Buffy’s hands teased Faith’s clit while the other alternated between massaging and gently scratching at one of her full breasts. Faith’s hands paid homage to Buffy’s smaller breasts, still partially encased in the latex, until the strength of the thrusts increased so much that she had to grip onto the muscular buttocks.

Soon, Buffy took first one leg, and then the other, and put them over her shoulders to achieve deeper penetration. She also toggled the vibrations up much higher. Faith saw the effect of that immediately on Buffy’s face and soon began to experience it herself, as the oscillations passed through her every time her companion embedded herself in her pussy. 

She advanced closer to her orgasm each time she was transfixed. Her breath halted in her throat, she purred with delight, and the inevitable climax approached. She held on as tight as she could. Closing her eyes so she could only feel and hear the sensations that urged her on to her destination, she pulled Buffy in tightly. The strokes came quicker and soon she disintegrated under the weight of the pleasure. She screamed, whimpered and called out words of blessing and curse as she shattered with the explosion of bliss, and as she faded away she heard Buffy erupt. Both lay crumpled on the bed in each other’s arms until the sound of Buffy’s alarm woke them the next morning.

  
  
  
  


December 17 6:00 PM

Buffy buried the chair leg into vampire after vampire, but they just kept coming. After about the dozenth one, one got her claws into her right arm. When she dispatched that one and a few more, another got off a punch in the ribs. More vampires managed to land strikes soon after, and they staggered her. She kept up her manic thrusting of the improvised stake, but they swarmed in numbers she couldn’t hope to defeat. 

Her eyes desperately searched for a path through the horde of undead, some way she could fight her way out, but they milled around her in a group so tight no gap existed to force her way through. She saw some openings in the far back of the mob, but they were so far back, she didn’t think even her supernatural strength could make the leap. And even if she could leap, the curve intersected with the ceiling, and decrepit as this building was, she didn’t think she could avoid a concussion, if she even made it through, which was a doubtful proposition at best.

She figured, at that moment, that she was a dead woman, so she decided to make the best last stand she could. Despite her excellent performance thus far, bruises, scrapes and probably a broken rib crisscrossed her body, not to mention the physical exhaustion. She caught a few more with the broken chair leg, but her body could no longer keep up the pace it needed to fight off four or five attackers at a time.

One vampire brought up his massive fist and slugged her hard in the temple. She reeled and another vampire found her own opening to catch Buffy in the mouth. As Buffy’s legs began to fail her, yet another nailed her; this time, their strike landed on the kidneys exposed by her inability to stand up straight. She buckled and, unable to stop herself, fell face-forward toward the wooden floor. Her head hit the floor with a crack, and everything went dark. She hadn’t jumped through the ceiling, but had managed to find a concussion anyway.

When Buffy awoke, she saw that chains bound her to a wall. Looking to her left, she recognized some architectural similarities, mostly shortcuts, that indicated she could be trapped in the same holiday camp, just in a different building. The tattered velvet curtains, rows of seating and large stage lights suggested some kind of theatre. 

She felt a swell of hope, for though the chains were strong and difficult to break, if a foolish lackey had only fastened them to a flimsy piece of scenery, she could rip the manacles out easily. As she pulled on the shackles, however, she realized they connected to something far sturdier than particle board and canvas. A look to her right confirmed that recently constructed, in the place where a temporary backdrop might sit normally, a solid concrete wall that looked to reach far below the stage floor held her tethers so deep in the wall that her strength alone couldn’t remove them.

But as she turned her head to see how she was confined, she saw something, or rather someone, who brought a smile to her face. On the other side of the stage, bound in the same way as Buffy, slouched a sleeping Faith. 

“Faith! Thank goodness you’re alive! I thought I’d never see you again!” Buffy yelled across the distance, waking the woman she’d sought.

“Hey B. Wasn’t sure I’d ever see you either. Welcome to our inescapable trap!”

“What happened to you?”

“Well, like I said in the letter, I took a trip out here to think about us, and what I should be doing. Whether I could be the person I needed to be for you and myself. I went to this abandoned camp because I didn’t have the money to go anywhere nice. Turns out, fucking vampire nest! They hid deeper in the camp than I bothered to go, but when they saw my lantern in the window, they swarmed me.”

“Yes, and then your pretty little lover fell into my trap, like the idiot she is. Poor thing, so strong and beautiful, but not a brain in her head,” said a voice from the entrance of the theatre.

A figure strode out with a feminine gait, and Buffy could see that the shadowed woman wore a floor-length evening gown. As it emerged from the darkness, she noticed a deep v-neck in the dress; it was tight-fitting and a deep burgundy almost but not quite the color of human blood. She reminded Buffy of the Master — like all ancient vampires, her face was made up of dozens of odd ridges, like someone had dehydrated their oldest grandparent and the demonic changes that came upon a vampire’s face when ready to feed were fixed permanently, as in the story told to children about how when you make an ugly face and the wind changes, it stays that way forever.. Though the sashaying of hips in the darkness held some amount of allure, once the vampire came fully into the light, Buffy could not help but notice the inhuman, almost insectoid body language she displayed. The Slayer instinctively recoiled. Unlike the Master, Maitland still retained some of her hair, which was a rich coppery red and must have been gorgeous when she was alive, or even when she had not been undead for so many centuries. Now, her hairline had receded well beyond her ears, and perhaps like some old men, she thought if she grew it well below her shoulders,no one would notice the chrome dome.

“Now that both of you are here, I can finally share my delightful plan with you. I’ve been waiting for this for ever so long! I have to thank you, it’s the greatest Christmas gift I’ve ever received! In just a week, it will be Christmas Eve. I always loved Christmas, the toys, the presents, the blood of innocent children! Such a wonderful festive time of year. Doesn’t hurt that we have some of the longest nights of the year in the week leading up to it. There’s still some preparation for the celebration, decorations and such, but that will be done soon enough. You’ll love the way it brightens up the place. At least until you die, because as far as Christmas feasts go, you’ll get to be the best part, the main course. Obviously even with two of you, there isn’t enough for all of my children, which is where this theatre comes in. I, and my most favored lieutenants, will feed on you, and the rest get to watch us drink the life out of you and mutilate your worthless corpses! Won’t that be fun?”

“Our friends know we’re here. You can’t stop an army of Slayers, the most powerful witch that’s ever lived, and some other people who are surprisingly effective,” Buffy spat at Maitland, who had now ascended the steps to join the two lovers on stage.

“Well, you see, you young imbecile, I already thought of that. I always love a white Christmas. And while your witch friend may be quite impressive, I have thirteen powerful friends in the dark magic community and they have erected a magical barrier no magic user can cross. Getting back to the white Christmas, they will drop the largest blizzard the British Isles have ever seen, a storm that will last until long after your bodies have gone cold. Your cavalry isn’t coming, I’m afraid you’ll just have to die!”

And with that she flounced out of the room, cackling with an eerie glee.

“Hey, B. I’m still not sure how to feel about everything between us, but I think our chains are long enough that we can reach each other, and if you’re okay with it, I’d just like to hold you for a moment?”

They both silently crossed the stage, first slowly and then faster, and embraced. Outside, the first snow began to fall.


	5. Chapter 5

Late October

After finishing the necessary preparations for the evening’s fun, the details of which they’d discussed over lunch, Faith walked over to Buffy’s room. She wore a black plaid skirt that fell to mid-thigh, a short-sleeved white dress shirt, green vest, and green and silver diagonally striped tie. As she entered the room she saw Buffy, with her hair in a tight bun, wearing glasses, a ruffled white blouse and black pencil skirt. She held a wooden yardstick in one hand, idly tapping it against the other. Faith closed the door behind her, blushing a little with excitement.

“So, Ms. Lehane, what is this I hear about you letting boys into your room at night? Not to mention how many girls we have caught you with. It is quite shameful and we just cannot have it. This should have been addressed when you were younger — to still be so immoral at eighteen is just distressing.”

“Well, Headmistress Summers, in chapel Father Gomez always says that ‘God is love’ and that ‘love is the greatest of all virtues.’ I’m just sharing my love with as many people as I can. Why is that bad?”

“No more of your blasphemy, child! I wish I didn’t have to do this. I love all of my charges, and that is why I must correct your errors and speak to you in the only way your warped brains will understand, violence and retribution. If I do not do this, you will never learn the ways of righteousness. Now, remove your top, bend over the spanking bench and cross your hands. You will regret it if you do not do as I say.”

Faith did as she was told, giving off an affected sigh of frustration. The bench was upholstered with padded purple leather and featured a wide central cushion where her torso rested, along with smaller cushions on the sides where her limbs lay. Buffy walked around to the front of the bench and cuffed her hands together, then connected them via chain to eye bolts that were screwed into the armrests. She returned to her position behind Faith and flipped her skirt up to reveal a black thong.

“I see you have no regard for the dress code, either! Filthy undergarments such as these are not allowed, as you know. I guess we’ll have to confiscate that,” she snapped as she removed the offending underwear.

She picked up her yardstick again and teased the flat side of it slowly against the bare flesh of Faith’s buttocks. Following up with several quick strokes with the flat side of the wood, she started to warm Faith up for what was to come. It didn’t feel hard or stingy enough for Faith to get much out of it, but she knew that stimulating the body before starting to go hard helped increase the enjoyment. After a few more strikes, Buffy moved up to the shoulders and warmed them up too. After that, she switched to the narrow side.

As the narrow side hit her, Faith felt sharper and more intense pain concentrated in the smaller surface area that impacted her cheeks. She couldn’t help but smile at the endorphins rushing through her body. The swats kept coming harder and faster, and her yelps of pain soon morphed into choking laughter. Welts started to raise on her skin, and she smiled as she knew that every time she sat tomorrow and possibly the next day, a reminder of this night would stay with her.

“I see that you only laugh. Clearly more must be done. You shall not defeat me young lady! I have tricks that you can’t dream of.”

She pressed the tip of the yardstick into the places where she’d already worked over before. She twisted the flat edge and the corners into the sore flesh, causing more pain. Faith squirmed with joy at the attack. Buffy brought her mouth down and began to bite into the affected flesh. First soft, then hard, she worked into the meat. Faith let out moans that would wake the dead and make those ghosts horny too. 

“What must I do to stop you? I keep trying to beat this evil out of you, but all you do is get more lustful!”

“I think you’re just trying to pretend that you don’t want me, headmistress. The only one you’re punishing is yourself. I’m here just waiting for you. You’re beautiful, headmistress. I don’t know if anyone’s ever told you that. You want things you don’t know how to ask for. I’m here to give them to you. I’ve always had a crush on you, I have a thing for badass bitches who can take charge. And I can tell you want me. I see it every time you look at me. Just give in, I know you’re scared, but I’m here for you. I want it too, please just do what we both want you to do.”

“Stop your foolish lies, child! I only want you to become a good woman. You are not special — the rules still apply to you, much as you like to flaunt them. I do not lust for you, I only want what is good and true.”

She pulled out a narrow rattan cane and returned to laying into the shapely bottom and muscular shoulders of Faith. The flexible material collided with the skin, causing even more exquisite pain than before. Faith let out obscene screams of joy, encouraging her to go harder, which Buffy obliged with concomitant scolding for her enjoyment and foul language. She continued with the cane until Faith was hoarse from her screams and blood gently trickled from a few places where the skin had split slightly from the intense impact. Faith knew that she could take more, but she also knew that the two had more planned for this evening.

“Is that enough? Do you think you fixed me, Headmistress?”

“No. How could you be so wise, child? How could you know me so well? Have you read my mind through some sorcery? How can you see what I want in my deepest heart?”

“Because once I was like you. Afraid of what I wanted and what I needed. Afraid of being happy. But then I realized holding that inside was only hurting me, and hurting people I cared about. Be free, be happy, do what makes you feel good with no shame.”

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Of course. If you try and do anything I don’t like, I’ll tell you, but I think I know what you want. I know not just because I was where you are, but also because I saw what you’re packing under that skirt, you might want to be a little more careful wearing that in public! Both holes back there are ready if you want. I got myself cleaned up for you.”

She bent down and spread the cheeks of Faith’s ass. She began teasing the rim of the hole with her tongue, and soon was pressing it in as far as it could go. She got the lube out. As Faith had done a few weeks before, but with the roles reversed, Buffy worked first one finger then another into the slowly expanding hole, until she could she could push the toy in.

But unlike last time, it wasn’t her plug, but the strap-on from that night. It pressed past one ring of muscle then another. Faith felt the vibrations passing through the core of her body, and it felt magical. Soon Buffy bottomed out inside her, and she felt wonderfully full. 

It slowly pulled out of her and then pressed back in faster. The lubrication on the outside of the toy let it increase speed with each stroke, until she had built up to a steady rhythm. She turned up the vibrations, and Faith began to feel an orgasm coming on. She’d heard of women having anal orgasms before, but she’d never experienced one with any of her male partners, perhaps because their cocks didn’t vibrate? 

She panted, pushing back into Buffy as hard as she could while bound. Buffy accelerated her thrusts. They both were sweating with exertion, and Faith could hear Buffy approaching her own orgasm. Faith’s cries increased in pitch and frequency as she gave in to the moment. Her hips thrust against the padding until she finally stilled.

Buffy pulled out and turned up the intensity of the toy and lay atop Faith to finish herself off. She held onto Faith for a few moments as she shuddered in ecstasy until she too relaxed and collapsed.

The next day, the two women prepared for the Halloween party they were throwing at the compound. They had a couple’s costume, Freddy and Jason, with Buffy as Freddy and Faith as Jason. As they were getting dressed, they began to argue.

“I’m not sure I want to do this.”

“Well, Faith, it was your idea. You told me ‘Let’s do a couple’s costume. What a great way to let everyone know we’re together. Everyone will love our costumes so much nothing could possibly go wrong. And I’m telling you now, don’t let me chicken out.’”

“I don’t think I sounded that enthusiastic.”

“Maybe not, but you definitely told me not to let you avoid this.”

“I guess. But I’m scared. Not of people knowing I’m queer, obvi, everyone’s heard my story about Clea. It’s just, being ‘Buffy’s girlfriend’ is a lot of pressure, pressure I’m not sure I’m ready for.”

“Yeah, I get that. But a wise woman, let’s call her, ‘Faith from a month ago’ told me you’d have these doubts and that I should reassure you that our friends are cool and aren’t going to make a big deal out of it. She also said I should reassure you that I care about you and I won’t let anything bad happen to you. So would you please take her wise words to heart? You don’t have to even call me your girlfriend if you don’t want. Just say we’re seeing each other.”

“I guess I’m right,” she said with a little smile.

Dressed in costumes that probably wouldn’t win any contests, but were made with love and great effort, the two walked out to face the music. Buffy put one of her knife-clawed hands into Faith’s free hand — the other was holding the signature machete. Faith squeezed her fingers tightly. It provided some comfort, but not as much as she wanted.

  
  
  
  


December 23rd 7:00 AM

Buffy let out a sigh. She awoke at the crack of dawn. In the time they had been trapped, they tried every hare-brained scheme either woman could think up, and not one had worked. Not combining their strength to take out one chain at a time. Or hooking the chains into the block and tackle used to raise the curtains, hoping that their weight and the weight of the sandbags would be enough to tear out the chains. Especially not trying to freeze the chains with the fire extinguisher to make them brittle — that had been a particularly desperate gambit.

“If we don’t make it out of this, I just want you to know I don’t blame you. You did the right thing for you at the time, and it was just unfortunate that this happened,” Buffy mused.

“Thanks. It means a lot to hear that. Thanks for coming to get me. This was a lot more than you bargained for, especially for someone who might not want to date you afterward. ”

“I don’t know how I could have lived with myself if I didn’t come, but it’s nice to hear it all the same.”

“I know it’s lame to say stuff like this, and if you breathe a word of it to those baby Slayers, assuming we somehow magically survive, I will deny it. But if we don’t, I just want to say, I love you, Buffy. I didn’t go because I didn’t care about you or what we had together. I went because I was afraid.”

Faith sighed.

“Afraid of not being good enough for you. Afraid that I’d make a fucking mess of this relationship like I’ve done before. Or that you weren’t who I thought you were, who I knew you were deep down. That you were just another one of the shitheads I keep attracting. That you were going to hurt me, and not in a fun way. I left because I was scared and thought maybe that if you came after me it would quiet all my doubts.”

“I’ve walked that path myself. Just remember that I saw you kill a man, try and steal my boyfriend, try to kill me more than once, and you helped a powerful demon try and kill me and hundreds of people. Later you tried to kill me again, stole my life and slept with a different boyfriend while you were in my body. I have every reason to hate you, and back then, I did.”

“Bit harsh, B”

“It’s nothing more than the truth. But that’s the half of the story you tell yourself. It’s not the whole story. The whole story is made up of all of that, but it’s also about the woman who chose to go to prison to atone for her crimes when no prison could hold her, who fought alongside me against the greatest enemy I’ve ever faced, who connected with all those baby Slayers in a way I never could, who showed me her beautiful heart, that despite how much people have stomped on it, still stays warm and giving. And that’s why I love you too.”

“Dang, I’m blushing over here.”

They rested their heads on one another, and sat together silently for a good long while. Their jailers brought them food for breakfast, lunch and dinner, all of which were not too bad, considering that they were going to die soon. Dinner came with a dessert of Christmas cookies, apparently from one of Maitland’s witch friends who liked to bake. They could never quite tell whether it was supposed to be a cruel joke or a kindness. The cookies were by far the best part.

They awoke in each other’s arms on the morning of Christmas Eve to hear vampires moving two medical beds onto the stage. Maitland stood a safe distance away, and the vampires carrying the massive beds scurried to join her once they’d completed their task.

“Rise and shine, ladies! In just a couple of hours, some of these nice men are going to shoot you so full of tranq darts that you can’t see straight, then we’re going to bind you down to these lovely medical tables we found in the infirmary. Once you wake up, we’ll go on to the main event where we brutally murder you and feast on your life force! Now won’t that just be delightful?”

Both women didn’t feel much like giving a snappy comeback — they could only ponder the rapidly shortening length of their lives.


	6. Chapter 6

December 10th 5:00 PM

Faith sat staring at the letter she wrote to Buffy. She thought of all the moments that led up to this one. They didn’t argue much, the sex ruled, most of the time she enjoyed herself. But it was the little things that kept making her doubt. Not just what Buffy said or did. Honestly, much of it boiled down to when Faith herself had said unkind words without thinking, when she broke minor promises, or got flustered with Buffy for something that, after discussion and reflection, turned out to be a misunderstanding. Buffy found ways to annoy her too, of course. Sometimes the bossiness that Faith enjoyed in the bedroom bled out into the rest of their lives in ways that she didn’t like. Sure, Buffy responded to the criticism by working on those problems and never lashed out. But no matter how great the partnership’s parts worked, especially considering the many garbage relationships that littered her past, she still saw the whole as flawed.

Later, with the help of Buffy and her doctor, she would realize that the thoughts she had during this early phase of her relationship with Buffy stemmed from depression and PTSD. She judged her relationship as flawed to avoid getting close enough to get hurt. She doubted that Buffy really cared for her because she didn’t see herself as worthy. But at this juncture, she lacked the tools to view these thoughts objectively enough to see how they failed her. So she wrote a letter. This is what it said:

_ Dear Buffy, _

_ First of all, I want to thank you for what you’ve done for me. What I’m going to do after I write this letter, and before you find it, that has nothing to do with you. But I’ve had so many doubts about our relationship. I need some time to consider what I want to do next, and whether it’s a good idea for you to be a part of that. _

_ I found out that there’s an abandoned holiday camp (one of those weird little British resorts) only a short drive away. I’m going to stay there because I can’t afford to actually pay for a real vacation. It doesn’t have electricity, but don’t worry about me, I have a small generator, a space heater, some lanterns and a portable stove. I just want to get away. In a week, if you want to discuss what happens moving forward, I’ll be here to talk. Please respect my wishes and don’t come before then, though. _

_ Please don’t ever think I don’t treasure these past few months, because I value nothing more. If we decide to go our separate ways, I’ll never stop being your friend. And I hope you don’t hold this against me if we decide to stick it out. The address of the camp is written on the back of this letter, and I imagine I’ll be easy to find in the only cabin with lights. This is not goodbye. _

_ Faith _

She sealed the letter in its envelope, and slipped it under Buffy’s door. Faith had let her sparring class out a little early so she could beat Buffy to her room. She walked out into an icy gale, quickly making her way to her car to warm it up for the journey.

  
  
  
  


December 24th 4:00 PM

The curtains of the theatre were closed as the moments ticked down to their doom.

“Hey girls, about ten minutes until you get hunted down and strapped to those tables. Is the suspense killing you?” trilled Maitland, her head poking through the drapery. She quickly retracted her head to avoid the risk of the Slayers laying hands on her.

“So this is it, huh?” sighed Buffy after the vampire made her quick exit.

“Well, I just got an idea. It’s a very bad idea, but it does have the benefit of being something we haven’t tried yet. Also the benefit of giving us a very slim chance of survival, as opposed to the certain death awaiting us if we don’t do it. We’ll look like geniuses if we pull it off, and very dumb if we fail.”

“Spit it out, we have ten minutes!”

“I think we’re probably strong enough to push those medical tables they want to strap us onto. The chains reach a little longer than the edge of the stage, so maybe if we push them all the way to the edge, they’ll tip over, and the added weight will be enough to pull the chains out of the wall.”

“So then we’d land in the middle of a crowd of vampires, unarmed and possibly stunned from the fall, and have to fight our way out with no weapons?”

“Well, we could use the chains for weapons, and at least we’d have the element of surprise? Also, like I said, this is a wicked bad idea.”

“I guess it couldn’t help but surprise them, it’s such a collossally dumb idea. But I can’t think of anything better.” Buffy paused for a moment, thinking. “Wait, there is one thing! We do your plan, but look, there are catwalks up in the rafters that are accessible from the stage. If we survive your plan and it actually works, if we can get back up onto the stage and get up there, we’d have no obstructions, at least for a couple of minutes, and maybe we can knock a couple of those heavy lights down while we’re up there.”

“Ok, this is starting to sound less poorly thought out. I don’t know what we do once we make it out of the building, assuming we don’t die at some point before then. But I guess we don’t have any more time to kibitz, let’s get going!”

They both unlocked the wheels of their respective tables. Positioned at the rear of the tables, they exchanged a glance to confirm their mutual readiness and then began to run. Right before the edge both women jumped on top of the tables. They lay flat, and used their great strength to claw into the padding, placing their hands as deep as they could inside the foam. The tables burst out from the mildewed red velvet shrouds, the chains drew taut as the inelastic iron began to pull at its anchor point in the concrete wall.

For the two lovers putting their last hopes of survival on this harebrained scheme, the seconds slowed to imperceptibility. The same happened for the vampires who saw their unlives about to enter a world of indescribable pain, knowing that if the tables landed on them it would break most of the bones in their bodies. Maitland was also distracted from her pleasant conversation with the tranq-rifle wielding vampires. Every vampire in the room sat dumbstruck at the disturbance in the festivities. And then the bolts in the wall began to budge, making an unearthly screech as they were torn free from their housings in the concrete wall.

The tables impacted two single vampires whose rib cages and pelvises were reduced to powder. The improvised missiles pivoted from their points of contact with the crowd and fishtailed violently, wreaking havoc amongst the rest of the crowd. They didn’t make it farther than the third row, at which point the out-of-control furniture was able to cause only minor injuries.

As for the two companions, they were flung clear at the moment of impact. Their martial arts training taught them to tuck their heads in as they landed back first on the hard floor. Surges of excruciating pain, a far cry from what they’d enjoyed together, tore through their bodies and the wind was knocked out of them on impact. But they hadn’t broken any bones, they’d avoided concussions, and unlike the rest of the occupants of the theatre, they knew more or less what had happened.

They crawled to the stage as fast as their sore bodies could carry them and pulled themselves up using the edge of the platform as a handhold. The chaos reigning among the crowd gave them the precious moments they needed. It seemed like the pain wasn’t so bad now that they could stand, but perhaps the adrenaline now coursing through their bodies bore responsibility for that. They clambered over the stage and started to wrap the chains around their necks, then waists, to keep the bindings contained for the climb up to the catwalks. As the last link of chain was wrapped around the lithe bodies of the fugitives, Maitland began a screaming fit to wake the undead.

“Get them, you idiots! Shoot them! Don’t let them get away or I’ll rip off your worthless heads myself!”

She began slapping angrily at the vampires with the tranq guns, who were still processing the carnage of the past few minutes. They trained their guns on the fleeing women, but by this point, the two had made it about halfway up the ladder. They shot well, but the smooth bores required to shoot the darts made them inaccurate at long range and all the shots missed. By the time the guns were reloaded, the escapees had gained the catwalks.

Buffy reached one of the lighting rigs first. She tried to knock it off but the metal held fast under her efforts. She saw Faith ahead of her, who had discovered one of the lights further ahead that sat underneath a leak in the aging roof. The metal had almost rusted completely through and two sets of strong arms easily provided the pressure to shear through the brittle metal. The bright light went out as the electrical cord tore, and it tumbled to earth, crushing several vampires beneath its bulk.

They rushed to each light they could find on their way and managed to find two similarly damaged lights that they pushed off the catwalks, creating similar carnage. But by the time the third light fell, vampires had ascended ladders on both sides of the catwalk. The pair prepared for the fight, unwrapping the chains around their waists.

Thankfully only a half dozen had made it up near the exit. Faith hung back so that Buffy could get a full swing off. She swung for the knees, and half remained on the catwalk while the others were caught by the swinging chain, falling dozens of feet to the floor. Faith stepped up,swung her length of chain, and caught the rest. Ahead of them, they saw a massive window that had a ledge in front of it that lay just within jumping distance.

“I guess we go through that window and pray there is enough snow to stop our falls?”

“I guess so. With you all the way, B. And we better do it now before those bloodsucking boys catch us.”

The vampires from the other side were indeed closing in at an alarming pace. The women ran with all the strength they could manage with their battered bodies. They leapt for the ledge and landed safely. Chains swung, creating a cacophony of breaking glass and a hole they could both easily pass through.

With hardly any hesitation, they jumped again, arcing out forty feet into the cold air. They plunged into a massive drift of snow that gradually slowed their fall enough to make a soft landing, but filling their mouths and drenching their lightweight sweatshirts and jeans and sliding in between those clothes and their long underwear.

They clawed their way out of the drift to see that there were paths cleared between the various buildings. Exiting from the side of the drift furthest away from the vampires that surely were on the way to catch them, they saw a group of black-robed figures in the near distance.

“The witches! If we can disrupt their spell, we might be able to get some help!” whispered Buffy.

They ran as fast as they could in the ankle deep snow towards the thirteen figures. Closing the distance, they began swinging their chains with what little strength they could muster. It was enough to incapacitate one, and one was all they needed.

It only took thirty seconds for the sound of rented snowmobiles carrying their allies to reach their ears. With an army of Slayers almost a hundred strong and Willow, victory was a foregone conclusion. Since they had managed to sneak up on the witches, even bruised, the two Slayers quickly disabled the rest before they had time to ready any defensive spells. The snowmobiles stopped nearby and began to disgorge their cargo of people. Xander and Giles helped them undo their manacles with skeleton keys, then stayed with a small battalion of Slayers to watch over the prone spellcasters. The rest of the Slayers and Willow turned to face the mass of vampires that appeared from around the corner.

The paths were so narrow that only four people could pass standing shoulder to shoulder, and the massive snowbanks on both sides were difficult to get through when fighting. The Slayers held the choke point easily, fighting like women possessed. When one fighter tired, she stepped back and let one of her sisters fill the gap.

Maitland lacked the tactical genius of a Hannibal or Caesar, but she realized her only option was to flank them. Groups of vampires traveled the winding paths to surround the combatants on both sides. If she tried this plan first, perhaps she could have succeeded. As it stood, her force was heavily depleted by the trap they blundered into. A few combatants on the Slayer side fell in the rush to defend the side paths, but the gambit came too late to make a difference.

As the vampires broke and ran, the Slayers charged after them. Vastly outnumbering their opponents and catching them from behind, the Slayers dealt death to their opponents. Buffy and Faith shared the credit for Maitland’s death when two stakes hit home at the same time, and that was the end of that. A few stragglers struggling to escape were taken out later, but the battle was over. They rode home, joyful and triumphant. 

Christmas day dawned with a warm mustard sunrise. Soon, the common area flooded with people. Gifts were exchanged to the delight of the recipients. Buffy’s gift from Faith held a collection of several wicked looking stun guns. 

“Is that for me or you?” laughed Buffy

“I could ask you the same thing,” said Faith, revealing the latex dress that rested in her box from Buffy.

“Well the real gifts are coming tonight,” whispered Buffy, to avoid being overheard by the others.

“True enough, my dear, true enough.”

They ate a magnificent holiday feast, made up of a deliciously brined roast and sides made by various members of the group, full of the flavors of many nations. A delicious mushroom stroganoff had been made for the vegetarians, and it was so delicious even the carnivores wanted a piece. The meal was completed an hour or so later when the pies came out. Pumpkin, cranberry, orange meringue, even a quince pie that Giles made. He said it was his mother’s recipe and quite challenging. Despite looking a bit rough around the edges, everyone loved it and even the British Slayers agreed it was splendid.

As the evening wound down, the two sweethearts retired to Buffy’s room for the final gifts of Christmas. 

“I wasn’t able to throw together anything quite as epic as some of our earlier scenes, but I was pretty busy saving your ass the past couple of days and haven’t really had the time,” said Buffy.

“Saved my ass? It was my idea that saved us!”

“And my additions were the only reason your self-admitted ‘very bad idea’ didn’t kill us both,” Buffy shot back. 

Smiles spread across both of their faces as they started to titter, then giggle, then guffaw, then finally fall back onto the bed, holding hands.

“But anyway,” said Buffy, “as I was saying, since I didn’t have the time to devise anything elaborate, I thought I’d just hold you down and fuck you ‘till you scream?”

“That sounds like a capital idea, old chap, I sure could go for a good old rogering!” said Faith in an affected posh English accent, tipping an imaginary bowler hat to her companion.

And that was exactly what they did. They tore off each other’s clothes as quickly as possible and then Buffy put on her strap-on, setting it to lightly vibrate. Climbing atop Faith’s prone body, she took hold of her inamorata’s wrists and pressed them firmly against the mattress. She gave a rough kiss on the lips and continued onto the pendulous and inviting breasts. She bit down softly at first and then harder. Each touch of her mouth, whether soft or violent, was an appreciation of her partner, of how lucky she was to have this goddess, who joyfully dove headfirst into every kinky encounter Buffy devised, who was heartbreakingly beautiful, hilarious and so much smarter than she’d ever given herself credit for. Faith replied with delighted noises that could hardly signify anything different.

She continued to trail kisses down the supple, slightly damp flesh, until she reached the heart of pleasure and buried her face inside it. She traced patterns, delved inside its depths, feeling it swell beneath her mouth, plump and ready to take all she had to give.

Buffy stood at the edge of the bed and pulled Faith up to a sitting position before sliding inside her. She alternated between rough kisses on the mouth and bites traveling all around Faith’s neck and shoulders that caused the brunette to moan her name. She pressed in and pulled back, increasing the pace. Soon, she turned up the toy higher and began to thrust even harder.

Faith pistoned back to meet her partner, and there was no more kissing — both women sucked and bit each other’s necks and shoulders. They pounded fiercely, their hands tearing at their lover’s back. Their chests pressed tightly against each other, creating pleasant feelings as their sensitive breasts rubbed together.

Their orgasms built inside, and they came, and came, and came, screaming obscene declarations of love as they did, and finally they fell together onto the comfy bed.

“I hope you know that I really love you,” said Faith when both women could breathe again, “I think maybe the reason I couldn’t accept what you’ve been giving me, what I’ve wanted from you, is something wrong with me, not that I’m a bad person but there’s something in my mind that makes me want to fight against the joy and happiness in my life. I’m going to find someone to help with that, but for now, I’m not afraid. I love you, I want to be your girlfriend. I want to do every dumb thing I never did because I was afraid or with somebody who wasn’t fit to wipe your ass.”

“Thanks, girlfriend. Honestly, I’m so exhausted from nearly dying and fucking you, I don’t really have anything deep to say besides, I love you too.”

They fell asleep within minutes. And that night in the compound, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.


End file.
